Si Cantik Di Balik Jendela
by IrenaSoo
Summary: " Kyungsoo..." Jongin tertawa pelan ," Gadis tercantik di Seoul namaku Kim Jongin..sekarang maukah Kau memberitahuku di mana alamat rumahmu ? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang.."


Ada banyak hal aneh di dunia ini. Banyak sekali. Kau bisa menemukannya di mana pun dan dalam hal apa pun. Termasuk cinta. Tepatnya ketika Kau jatuh cinta.

Kim Jongin...muda ,tampan dan sukses dengan posisi sebagai CTO ( Chief Technology Officer) di salah satu perusahaan ternama yang ada di Korea. Sangat menjunjung tinggi kesempurnaan dan membenci apa pun yang berkaitan dengan 'keanehan'. Namun siapa sangka..di hari itu Jongin malah jatuh cinta dengan cara paling aneh.

" Ck..kenapa Ibu makin hari makin menyebalkan sih ? Sampai kapan Aku harus main kabur-kaburan seperti ini ?! Iss...perempuan-perempuan aneh itu..seperti Aku tidak laku saja!" Jongin menggerutu. Kakinya dengan aktif menendang-nendang udara kosong saking kesalnya. Beberapa pejalan kaki lain di jalanan Seoul yang berpapasan dengannya malam ini teran-terangan menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. Yeah..Kim Jongin sedang aneh sekarang dan Ia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot memperbaiki sikap .

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Jongin harus kabur dari acara kencan tak jelas miliknya yang di adakan Ibunya dengan wanita-wanita aneh, yang kata sang Ibu 'berkelas' dan sangat cocok bersanding dengannya. Berkelas ? Serius ? Heh! Terus-terusan menatap bibirnya selama pembicaraan basa-basi tak penting itu di bilang berkelas ? Cekikan genit padahal tak ada hal yang lucu di bilang berkelas ? Itu ANEH !

Jongin mendengus kesal dengan sedikit rasa bersalah yang menggerogoti hatinya karena lagi-lagi harus bersikap brengsek dengan kabur di tengah-tengah kencan mengerikan itu.

Oh..apa yang harus Ia lakukan pada Ibunya ? Jongin ingin wanita yang paling di kasihinya dalam hidupnya itu berhenti mengadakan hal-hal semacam ini lagi. Jongin sangat mengerti akan kecemasan Ibunya yang tidak ingin kesibukan dan kesuksesan Jongin dalam karirnya membuatnya terlalu tenggelam hingga lupa untuk menikmati hidup dan mengenal keindahan dunia bernama 'cinta'. Tapi bukan salah Jongin jika seumur hidupnya ini Ia belum bisa menemukan sosok perempuan yang mampu mengetuk pintu hatinya kan ? Bukan salah Jongin juga jika sejauh ini Ia sudah cukup bahagia dengan kesuksesannya dalam berkarir kan ?

Jongin menghela napas panjang dan perlahan-lahan memelankan langkahnya hingga akhirnya benar-benar berhenti. Ia menengadah menatap langit malam Seoul yang nyaris tak berbintang dan mendesah keras.

" Mungkin Aku harus berlibur lagi di desa Kakek . Aku bisa melihat banyak bintang di sana.." Jongin berujar lirih dan dengan malas menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri.

Jongin benci segala hal yang aneh dan menurutnya takdir itu aneh. Dia tidak percaya takdir.

Tapi satu-satunya kata yang muncul di kepalanya kini saat harus di hadapkan dengan seraut wajah cantik dengan mata bulat paling memukau yang pernah di lihatnya dan balas menatapnya dari balik kaca jendela adalah 'takdir'.

Langkah kaki Jongin tadi tanpa sadar menuntunnya ke area sebuah restoran kecil dengan desain modern luar dan dalam , dan kini Jongin sedang bertingkah bodoh dengan berdiri terpaku di luar restoran kecil itu saling bertatapan tanpa henti dengan gadis cantik tak di kenal yang sedang duduk manis di balik jendela dengan kepala terbaring di meja restoran yang menghadap ke arahnya. Rambut merah panjang gadis itu yang terurai berantakan hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya tapi entah kenapa masih terlihat cantik padanya. Mereka masih saling bertatapan seperti orang bodoh dan Jongin tidak mengerti mengapa Ia belum juga menggerakan kedua kakinya untuk melangkah pergi. Wajah gadis itu memerah dan Jongin tahu itu bukan karena malu. Sebaliknya gadis itu sedang mabuk dan mata bulat indah yang menatapnya itu tampak tak fokus. Beberapa botol soju yang tersebar di antara letak piring dan mangkuk makanan di atas mejanya membuktikan hal itu. Dan gadis itu duduk sendirian.

Jongin tahu situasi yang di hadapinya sekarang benar-benar aneh dan bodoh. Apa sih yang di lakukannya di sini ? Sebersit keinginan untuk pergi menyapanya tapi senyum manis dengan bibir berbentuk hati yang kemudian terbit di wajah cantik gadis tak di kenal itu , dalam sekejap mengosongkan pikirannya lagi. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi gadis itu untuk bertingkah seperti orang mabuk pada umumnya. Dia mulai cekikikan tak jelas dan jari panjangnya yang lentik dan di cat merah itu mulai menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jongin dari balik jendela. Beberapa pengunjung restoran itu mulai menaruh perhatian pada interaksi aneh mereka dan Jongin tiba-tiba menyadari sisa 'gila' yang di milikinya ketika Ia dengan sangat sadar malah tertawa pelan melihat tingkah gadis mabuk itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jongin harus menelan kekecewaan ketika di lihatnya gadis itu mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Jongin menyaksikan dengan perasaan tak rela sekaligus kagum saat di lihatnya gadis berambut merah itu melangkah menjauh dan meskipun mabuk Ia masih bisa berjalan tegak tanpa sempoyongan.

Mata Jongin terus mengikuti langkah gadis itu hingga Ia hilang dari pandangannya.

"Yeah..pertunjukannya sudah selesai Kim Jongin..sadarlah!"

Jongin menegur dirinya sendiri yang seperti orang bodoh dan menunduk menatap sepatunya. Dia kecewa sekali...

" Serius..apa sih yang salah padaku ?" Jongin mengerutkan kening masih dengan tekun menatap sepatunya," Atau kukejar saja Dia..?"

"HAP! HAHAHAHA ! AKU MENANGKAPMU !"

Jongin sangat terkejut dan nyaris jatuh tersungkur ke depan saat seseorang dengan aroma soju yang kuat menabrak punggungnya dari belakang dan kemudian bergelayut padanya sambil memeluk lehernya erat-erat.

Jongin sangat marah dan dengan kasar berbalik hingga orang sialan yang sedang bergelayutan di punggung lebarnya itu melepaskan pegangannya. Kata-kata sumpah serapah yang sudah siap meluncur dari mulut Jongin langsung tertahan di lidahnya saat Ia kembali di hadapkan dengan wajah cantik dan mata bulat yang sama yang tadi balas menatapnya dari balik jendela. Hanya saja sekarang tak ada penghalang berupa kaca lagi di antara mereka dan Jongin tak tahu lagi harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Hihihi.." Si cantik berambut merah itu cekikikan," Kau menatapku...Kau menatapku dengan mata itu lagi..hihihi...Aku harus menangkapmu..orang yang menatapku harus di tangkaaaaap.."

Gadis itu membuat gerakan lucu seperti menangkap sesuatu dan kemudian memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil terkikik. Jongin tak bisa menahan reaksi alaminya untuk tertawa.

Dengan kesadaran seratus persen Jongin melangkah mendekat pada gadis itu. Ia menundukan kepalanya bermaksud menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah cantik yang memerah milik gadis mabuk yang masih asik cekikikan itu.

" Apa Kau benar-benar akan menangkapku ?" Jongin bertanya dan setengah tertawa.

" Tentuuuu...Omo! Kau tidak mengenalku ?! Aku Kyungsoo ! Do Kyungsoo! Aku akan memberitahumu satu rahasiaaaa tapi Kau tidak boleh bilang-bilang pada orang lain yaaa mereka akan iri padakuuu..." Kyungsoo mendekat pada Jongin hendak berbisik," Aku adalah gadis tercantik di Seoul..hihihi...hebat kaaaan ? Tapi itu bukan salahkuuu Aku memang cantiiiik...hihihi..Siapa namamu ? Kau temanku sekarang karena Kau sudah tahu rahasia terbesarkuu.."

Tawa Jongin meledak saat itu juga dan Kyungsoo yang sangat bodoh ketika mabuk itu juga ikut-ikutan tertawa. Jongin tertawa sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk memegang perutnya dan Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dengan keras.

Mereka bertahan seperti itu untuk beberapa saat dan ketika Jongin berhasil mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kewarasannya kembali Ia memegang kedua pundak Kyungsoo dan memandangnya dengan tatapan seperti gadis itu sebuah harta karun yang baru saja Ia temukan.

" Kyungsoo..." Jongin tertawa pelan ," Gadis tercantik di Seoul namaku Kim Jongin..sekarang maukah Kau memberitahuku di mana alamat rumahmu ? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang.."

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan seksama lalu mulai cekikikan lagi.

" Kau serius ingin mengantarkuuu ? Hihihi..Kau ini bodoh sekali..Kau mau mengantarku pulang dengan apa memangnyaaa?"

" Dengan mobilku ? Aku meninggalkannya di sebuah tempat tak jauh dari sini..tadinya Aku berencana untuk menikmati malam di Seoul dengan sedikit berjalan kaki.." Jongin menjawab dengan tawa dalam suaranya, tahu bahwa sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan mulai melontarkan kata-kata konyol lagi.

" Kau tidak bisa mengantarku pulang dengan benda itu...Aku harus pulang dengan kereta rusa yang bisa terbaaaang...Rumahku ada di bulaaan...Kau dengar ituuu? Bulan Jongin..bulaaan...buuulaaan...hihihi..Kau bisa ikut denganku kalau Kau mauuu..."

Jongin tertawa lagi sementara Kyungsoo mulai melakukan gerakan-gerakan terbang yang konyol. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang tapi Jongin tahu Ia tak akan pernah menyesal telah melaluinya.

 **3 Bulan Kemudian...**

Jongin masih membenci hal-hal yang aneh tapi Ia sangat menyukai hal-hal aneh jika semua itu berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo.

Do Kyungsoo...kekasihnya yang cantik..gadis berambut merah dengan mata bulat memukau yang kini sedang menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya hari ini dengan berada dalam pelukan hangat Jongin.

Jongin tak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya yang terlampau bahagia dan dengan sepenuh hati memberi kecupan lembut bertubi-tubi pada bibir merah lembut Kyungsoo hingga gadis itu kesal sendiri. Mereka sedang duduk berdua di restoran tempat keduanya pertama kali bertemu tiga bulan lalu di meja dan posisi jendela yang sama tempat Kyungsoo duduk dulu.

Jongin masih belum berhenti menghadiahi Kyungsoo kecupan dan gadis itu mencubit perut keras kekasihnya hingga pria itu menyalak kesakitan.

" Jongin kita berada di tempat umum sekarang ! Kenapa Kau menciumku teruuus ?" Kyungsoo dengan gemas bertanya.

Jongin tertawa pelan sambil mengelus perutnya yang kesakitan.

" Aku hanya terlalu senang Kyungsoo...Aku senang bertemu denganmu tiga bulan lalu meski kejadian itu sangat memalukan..intinya Aku senang menemukanmu!"

Kyungsoo tersipu dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi jangan menciumku terus di depan umum beginiii..Aku malu Kim Jongin.." Kyungsoo mendesis.

"Eiii..," Jongin menggoda," Kau ini sangat tak adil Do Kyungsoo...Kau bisa memelukku sepanjang waktu di sini tak mau melepaskanku tapi marah hanya karena Aku mengecup bibirmu yang menggiurkan itu.."

Kyungsoo melotot tapi Jongin malah tertawa lepas. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh hangat Kyungsoo dan mengecup keningnya.

" Jangan marah padaku sayang...Gadisku yang paling cantik di Seoul..cukup nikmati saja dekapan erat kekasihmu yang luar biasa tampan ini..Kau tak akan bisa mendapatkannya besok ketika Aku ke Jeju untuk meeting penting.."

" Jangan pergiii" Kyungsoo merengek dan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Jongin," Tinggal di sini bersamaku.."

Jongin tertawa pelan dan dengan lembut menangkup wajah mungil Kyungsoo dalam telapak tangannya. Ia menunduk dan untuk kali ini benar-benar mencium Kyungsoo,memanjakan bibir manis kekasihnya dengan sapuan lembut dan penuh sayang dari bibirnya sendiri.

"Do Kyungsoo...Aku sangat mencintaimu.."

 **END**


End file.
